Emotions
by Lakota1172
Summary: The HTTYD Friends are all 18 now, many things have changed, some for the better as well. Snotlout has moved on from Astrid and well he's focused most of his time on getting Ruffnut... but someones coming back after many years of being away and he's going to bring everything crashing down with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. Please don't be too harsh on me if you don't like, this is my first HTTYD fanfic and well I don't know if it's that good yet….. Well anyway please read and review.**

_Three small nine eight year old Vikings played together on the beach. One with red hair and the other two where blond. "Raaaaa! I'm a dragon!" screamed Tuffnut running as fast as he could after his twin sister. Ruffnut ran towards Hunter smiling. _

"_Ready to kick some dragon butt!" she said with a grin, her blond hair all over her face. Hunter smiled at his friend and picked up two sticks handing one to Ruff. _

"_Together we shall slay this beast!" he yelled, his green eyes huge with excitement. Their play was quickly interrupted through. _

"_Hunter! Hunter it's time to go" yelled a woman with wild red hair just like hunter as she watched the children play. Hunter glanced over at his mother and smiled. _

"_Time for me to go exploring!" he yelled happily running towards his mother, followed by his two best friends. _

_Soon they reached the docks; there was a small boat there with Hunter's father and a few other people packing supplies on it. "Why did you say you were going again?" asked Tuffnut. Hunter smiled and grabbed his wooden play sword from one of the box's. _

"_Dad said we're going to see the many lands around us!" exclaimed Hunter swinging his sword around, "I'll get to fight and sail! It's so cool!" he said. _

_Ruffnut smiled happily, "When are you coming back?" she asked. Hunter glanced at his parent's wanting to see if they knew but they were looking at each other sadly after hearing Ruff's comment, so Hunter replied for them. _

"_As soon as possible!" he said with a wide grin. Ruffnut smiled at her friend happily. _

"_Hunter! Come on its time we got going" said Hunters father lifting Hunter onto his shoulders. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stayed where they were watching as their best friend sailed away into the unknown. _

**Ten years later **

Ruffnut pulled on her leather boots and sighed. Her now waist length blond hair tied in two plaits, standing up she looked at herself in her mirror smiled, she had changed heaps since that day with red death, her once flat chest wasn't so flat anymore, her face features where much prettier then they ever had been, she kept her helmet of course but her style of clothing had changed as well. She know wore a short grey dress, a deer skin vest, grey tights and a brown belt where her sword would hang from.

She wasn't the only ones who had noticed these changes either. Most of the single male Vikings had noticed these changes as well, Ruffnut couldn't recall how many times she'd be asked out in the past month….her brother had become more protective of her but still that didn't change the fact that they fought all the time.

With a small sighed Ruffnut grabbed her sword tucked it into her belt and grabbed her double headed spear and walked out the door going to wake up her brother. To her surprise through her brother wasn't in his room. She heard voices outside, one of her brother and the other of another viking. But she couldn't make out who this was.

'How many times do I have to tell you! She's not interested!" said Tuffnut who sounded deeply frustrated.

'How do you know!" came the unknown voice.

"She's just not ok! Now get out of here before I set my dragon on you!" and that was it. Ruffnut sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked outside almost running into her brother. "Morning Ruff" said Tuffnut with a smile.

Ruffnut hit her brother over the head, "Who was that?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

Tuffnut rubbed his head and frowned, "Nobody" he muttered. Ruffnut glared at him.

"Tell me!"

"No"

"Tuffnut"

"No!"

"Why you little!"

"Ow! That's it"

"Tuffnut let go of my hair!"

The two were fighting for about three minutes before they were pulled apart. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut! Are you two going to sit around here all day and fight we're meant to be training today!" It was Hiccup.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Yeah fine, I was getting bored of playing with this little girl anyway" she said strutting off. Tuffnut glared after her and rolled his eyes.

"Gosh she can be annoying sometimes!" he muttered. Hiccup shrugged not really wanting to get involved in this. "I mean I was only protecting her from getting her heart broken….." said Tuffnut. Hiccup looked at him as they walked.

"That's why she's mad at you?" asked Hiccup, Tuffnut nodded, "Who was it this time?"

"Snot face" sighed Tuffnut. Hiccup almost choked.

"Really?" he said. Tuffnut nodded.

"I'm not letting that guy anywhere near my sister" he said. Hiccup smirked.

"Well then if I was you I'd hurry up, Snotlout's at the training area as we speak and Ruff got a pretty good head start" he said with a grin. Tuffnut tensed.

"What? NO!" He yelled running from Hiccups side, "Later Hiccup" he called as he ran.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for reviewing! This chapters going to be longer, so don't worry :) **

Ruffnut had just arrived at the "new" training area that they had found last year. It was a huge open space in the woods, like a giant circle in the middle of the forest with no trees, a few rocks to hide behind but that was it. Looking around Ruffnut spotted Astrid trying her best to make Fishleg's man up and lying on Hookfang's back looking at the sky was Snotlout.

Ruffnut sighed and looked at her friends. She wasn't the only one who had changed. Astrid was still shorter then her but not by that much, her hair was still tied up the same way it had been a few years ago, her clothing choice was still about the same really with the exception of a blue furry jacket she now wore. Fishlegs, he had gotten wider really and that was about it, he still was the same wimp he had always been and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout liked to remind him that he was one. Speaking of Snotlout... Well he was taller, more masculine; his hair was a bit longer, he still had his helmet and wore the same style of clothes going with the "Show off how muscular I am" look...

Ruffnut slowly made her way over to Snotlout, "Hey Snotty" she said with a smirk. No answer. Ruffnut had been wrong before, Snotlout wasn't looking at the clouds he was sleeping and so was his dragon. Putting her double headed spear down Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Sheesh" she muttered before shoving Snotlout as hard as she could so he tumbled off Hookfang.

"What the hell?" groaned Snotlout as he rubbed his forehead.

"Nice to see you to Snot" said Ruffnut as she crossed her arms. Snotlout instantly shot up, his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh hey Ruff" He said leaning against his dragon's side trying to look as cool as he could. He was failing horribly. On queue Hookfang sort of rolled over sending Snotlout to the ground yet again.

Ruffnut let out a roar of laughter and had to hold her stomach, "Nice one Snotty!" she laughed. Snotlout picked himself up and glared at Hookfang who really didn't seem to care much before looking back at Ruffnut.

"I totally meant to do that..." said Snotlout rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Snotlout walked towards Ruffnut and picked up her spear. "It's not that sharp is it?" he said with a grin as he ran his fingers along the head of the spear. Ruffnut glared and him and snatched her double ended spear back.

"Shut up, it's fine!" she growled glaring at Snotlout. Snotlout shrugged and blushed slightly, he was really bad with women...

"Um..." he said trying to make a conversation. "If you want I can sharper your spear for you..." he said. Ruffnut felt like whacking Snotlout till his stupid head fell off, who was he to tell her that her spear wasn't sharp enough! but then again... her spear didn't really look it's best and well Snotlout was trying to be nice (For a first)

"Fine" she snapped handing her spear to Snotlout, "But it you break it I'll kill you" She said crossing her arms. Snotlout grinned and took the spear before sitting down on a rock and taking out his small knife that he kept in his belt.

Ruffnut sat down next to him. "Why are you mister helpful all of a sudden" she said as she watched his sharpen her spear. Snotlout gulped and tried to stop his blush from showing by covering it up.

"What can't a guy be helpful once in a while" he said smirking at her. Ruffnut rolled her eyes before snatching her spear off Snotlout. She examined it and smiled.

"Well thanks I suppose" she said looking at Snotlout. Snotlout smiled at her.

"Hey Ruff?" he said.

"Yeah, what?" she said still looking at her spear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with me later on" he said with a smile and a light blush. Ruffnut looked up from the spear and smiled about to answer when...

"Hold everything" panted Tuffnut as he ran towards them. He stopped and held onto Ruffnut's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Eh Tuff?" said Ruffnut raising an eyebrow.

"Give me a moment..." he panted. That moment that Tuff asked for lasted for 2 and a half minutes. Finally after recovering from his run Tuffnut straightened up as if nothing had happened, "What where you saying Snot?" he said crossing his arms.

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut and was about to reply when Ruffnut did for him.

"Snotty here was asking if I'd like to go flying with him later on" she said. Tuffnut smiled widely.

"Yes we'd love to go flying with you Snot, just the three of us together would be great" he said earning him a glare from both his sister and Snotlout but before they could protest Tuffnut grabbed Ruff's arm and pulled her away. "Time to train!" he cooed.

Ruffnut got out of her brother's grip, "Tuff! What the hell do you think you are doing! Snotlout asked me to go flying with him not both of us!" she snapped smacking him over the head with her spear.

"Ow!" groaned Tuffnut, "Stop doing that... anyway why can't I come with you guys! Huh?" He said crossing his arms.

Ruffnut glared at him, "Because he asked ME not YOU" she snapped. Tuffnut glared at his sister.

"Well I'm only going to protect you from danger" he said only then regretting what he had said

"What you think I'm weak! Does this feel weak to you!" yelled Ruffnut. She jumped on her brothers back and got him in a head-lock before giving him the biggest noogie in the world.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ruffnut!" yelled Tuffnut in annoyance before flipping her over forwards off his back and onto the ground. Ruffnut glared at her brother and grabbed his leg pulling him to the ground with her. Soon the troublesome duo where engulfed in a war of fists and screams.

Hiccup watched from a distance with Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout. "My money's on Ruffnut" said Astrid crossing her arms.

"Astrid!" snapped Hiccup.

"What? I was just saying" she said with a smile.

"Yeah it's gotta be Ruffnut" said Snotlout dreamily as he watched the twins fight. The other three looked at him. "I mean Tuffnut... yeah Tuffnut's gonna win" he said straightening up. Fishlegs brushed it off easily but Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other and smirked.

It was just one of those days.

_**Later that day **_

"Come on Ruff you're the one who wants to go flying with this guy" said Tuffnut as he dragged his sister out the door. Ruffnut glared at her brother but followed.

"Yeah I wanted to go with him! Alone and Tuff alone means WITHOUT YOU!" She shouted as they came to Barf and Belch. Tuffnut shrugged and climbed onto Belch's head.

"Too bad so sad" he said with a smile, "Now come on!" Ruffnut glared at her brother and climbed up on Barf's head grumbling and muttering. Tuffnut grinned, "Not my fault that you dragged me into this" he said.

Ruffnut glared at her brother half tempted to throw her spear at his butt ugly face….. But they were already late enough… it was starting to get dark "Let's just go…." She sighed and with that BarfBelch flew off into the sky as fast as they could.

_**Elsewhere **_

"The thing is Ruff I've liked you for a while now and um I was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" said Snotlout who was talking to his dragon practicing. Snotlout smiled proudly and looked at Hookfang, "Well?" he said.

Hookfang rolled his eyes and stood up turning around so his rear was facing Snotlout.

Glaring at his dragon Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever….. she'll say yes anyway who doesn't want to go out with the hottest Viking in town" he said with a smug smile. Snotlout really didn't know this but "surprisingly" his approach to getting girls didn't really work that well….. but you know he really liked Ruff in his Snotlout kind of way.

"Where is she anyway…." Said Snotlout in a frustrated tone; "I've been waiting for over thirty minutes now" he groaned sitting down next to Hookfang. After another five minutes of waiting Ruffnut and Tuffnut finally arrived, "Hey Snotty "called Ruffnut as BarfBelch landed not that far away from Hookfang. Snotlout instantly stood up playing it cool.

"Took you long enough" he said smugly crossing his arms and smirking.

"Hey Snotface" said Tuffnut looking at Snotlout with a cold expression. Snotlout glared at him but brushed it off. Ruffnut jumped down and walked over to Snotlout.

"So where are we planning on flying?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

Snotlout grinned and shrugged, "I don't really mind as long as I'm near you" he said with a toothy grin. Ruffnut raised her eyebrows before rolling her eyes and turning around walking back to her brother who looked very annoyed.

"Well if you don't know where to go you'll be the one following us" said Ruffnut as she climbed back on her dragon's head.

Snotlout frowned and his face went red in embarrassment not that you could notice in the darkness through. "Berk and Beyond huh?" he said as he climbed onto Hookfang.

Ruffnut smirked, "Got that one right Snotty" she said before she ordered BarfBelch into the air.

_**Far away **_

A crowd of Rouge Viking's gathered on a nearby cliff side. "Hunter come forth" said an old brown haired man that looked like he could barely walk. A tall handsome young warrior stepped forwards his shoulder length red hair blowing in the gentle breeze. He kneeled and the old man held out his hand witch had three gold rings on it, Hunter kissed each ring once before standing up.

"May I just say that it is a great honor to be serving this role" he said giving a slight nod of his head. The old man nodded and looked at the young man before him.

"Send word of your arrival and exactly eleven weeks after we hear from you the invasion will come. When we arrive we enslave the Vikings make them work for us, kill all their dragons and children under the age of fourteen, do you understand my orders?" asked the old man. Hunter nodded.

"Yes Father…. I will leave at once"

**Well I hope you found that chapter longer, next chapter will be at least 2,700 words through! Please keep sending in your reviews as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whoa… thanks very much for all the reviews you guys just want me want to write forever! Thanks for all your positive reviews!**_

After flying for fifteen minutes in silence other than Snotlout bringing up how great he was at fighting and how strong he was, they arrived at a grassy plan forest surrounding it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut landed first almost without a fight before Tuffnut brought up how much better at landing he was then his sister...

As soon as Snotlout landed through he pointed something out, "Ah guys aren't we meant to be flying? You know in the air? Not standing around" he said crossing his arms. It was alright bad enough that Tuffnut was an overprotective brother ruining his chance at getting Ruffnut for himself... Now instead of planning like he had always wanted to fly with Ruffnut (With the exception of Tuffnut) through the sky together... they were stuck on the ground with Tuffnut.

Ruffnut smiled slightly, "exploring's fun ya know" she said with a slight roll of her eyes before looking over at her brother for back up but he was standing there with his legs crossed.

"Um Tuffnut you alright?" asked Snotlout.

Tuffnut jumped from foot to foot, "Isn't it clear that I need to go!" he snapped trying to hold it in. Ruffnut glared at her brother.

"Then maybe you should" she said crossing her arms raising his eyebrows. Tuffnut shook his head.

"Not until you promise me that you two want go anywhere! AND DON'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled as he crossed his legs harder. Ruffnut grinned.

"Alright then" she said smirking. Snotlout shrugged and nodded. Tuffnut looked from one to the other for a moment with questioning on his face before slowly hopping away backwards.

"I'll only say this once so listen... I'm always watching... when you think your alone I'll be there, everything you'll do I'll see it, everything you EAT I'll be watching" and with that Tuffnut slowly turning and hoped away into the shelter of the trees.

As soon as he was gone Ruffnut turned and looked at BarfBelch, "Come on you follow me!" she called as she ran past them grabbing Snotlouts wrist, "You to Snotty"

Snotlout gave a small gasp but soon he was running next to her, Barfbelch and Hookfang behind them. "Where are we going?" he asked glancing sideways at the pretty blond next to him. Ruffnut smirked at him.

"Me and Tuff have been coming to this island for a few years now... and well since my brother has a knack for being a pain in the butt I usually spend most of me and Tuff's time here away from him!" Ruffnut paused for a moment "I'm taking you to a place that only I and BarfBelch know about" she said. Snotlout grinned.

Snotlout smirked, "So what makes me so special then?" he asked. Ruffnut blushed lightly.

"Well I... um… Don't ask dumb questions!" She snapped blushing a deep red now.

Snotlout smirked as he looked at Ruffnut…. Maybe she did like him.

Soon they came to dense part of the forest where hardly any sunlight was. Snotlout looked around in confusion for a moment "Um Ruffnut what is this place?" he asked. Ruffnut smirked and walked towards a large branch that was laying on the ground.

"BarfBelch" she said calling them over, then she ordered her dragon to move the branch reveling a large hole in the ground. "Stay here" she said to her dragon as she turned to Snotlout. "You coming?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, then without waiting for an answer she jumped into the hole.

Snotlout gulped and walked forwards slowly. "Ruff?" he called peering into the hole, it was to dark to see anything.

"You afraid of the dark or what?" came the voice of Ruffnut. Snotlout gulped and crossed his arms.

"No!... I just don't really wanna go in"

"Oh come on you big chicken" yelled Ruffnut.

"Hey I'm not a chicken!" Yelled Snotlout, "And I'll prove it" and with that he jumped into the hole.

_**Elsewhere **_

A grey and blue shape shot through the sun setting sky as fast as lightning. "Faster Skywing!" demanded Hunter the rider of the dragon. The dragon tilted it's head so it could see him and then it spoke.

"I'm doing the best I can Hunter" said Skywing clearly female. Hunter glared down at Skywing.

"Just keep flying" he muttered. Skywing growled to herself.

"Yeah I'd like to see you fly with me on your back" she said to herself but then she stiffened up and dived towards the sea but not going under, her scales blended in perfectly with the ocean.

"What is it girl?" asked Hunter keeping low to his dragon.

"Put your hood up Hunter dragon riders" whispered Skywing as she slowed down. Hunter flung his hood up over his head…. It was made out of dragon scales, scales just like Skywings, he blended in as well as she did now.

Skywing slowly tilited her head to look up just in time to see two dragons flying over them, she could tell straight away it was a Deadly nadder and surprisingly a Night furry Skywing hadn't killede one of them for about 8 years now. She spotted two riders as well, a girl about 18 and a tall muscular boy.

"Skywing keep a distance but follow them"

_**Elsewhere **_

Snotlout couldn't see a thing. Ruffnut was the only thing that was guiding him through the dark tunnel, Snotlout didn't mind through Ruffnut had to hold his hand to lead him through the tunnel and that wasn't bad at all, Snotlout rather enjoyed it actually, but sadly it didn't last as long as Snotlout would of liked no sooner as they had started walking through the tunnel a light started to appear at the end of the tunnel making enough light so they could see.

Letting go of Snotlout's hand and moved forwards suddenly going into a sprint towards the light. "Come on Snotty" she called. Snotlout tried his best to follow as fast as he could but it was much harder than Ruffnut made it look.

"Hey, wait up!" he panted as he came to the end of the tunnel to reveal the edge of a cliff. Ruffnut had to grab Snotlout's arm to stop him from falling off the edge. "Whoa" cooed Snotlout as he gaped at the height.

"Slow down Snotty I don't want to send Barfbelch down there to go get some Snotlout jam" said Ruffnut with a grin as she pulled him back and sat down on the edge swinging her legs back and forth.

Snotlout smiled slightly and sat down next to her, the view was quiet spectacular. The sun was setting giving a beautiful color to the ocean a few stray clouds here and there and a small flock of birds most likely ducks soared through the sky. Snotlout sighed and looked across at Ruffnut only to find her with her helmet off and braiding her hair….

He's never seen her before without her helmet on….. it shouldn't of made a difference but it did. Her blond hair was beautiful; it was thick and looked silky.

"What are you looking at?" said Ruffnut snapping Snotlout out of his trance. Snotlout blushed and looked away.

"Nothing….." he muttered. Ruffnut raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"What do you mean nothing, I saw you staring at me! What is it?" she asked. Snotlout huffed.

"Nothing alright sheesh!" he said a bit more gruffly then he meant to. Ruffnut glared at him and punched his arm. "Hey!" growled Snotlout punching her arm back.

Ruffnut glared at him "Tell me Snotlout or so help me I'll shove you off this cliff" she snapped grabbing onto his helmet's left horn and shoving him to the ground.

Snotlout gasped and tried to get out of her grip but it was hopeless with a groan he gave in. "Fine" he sighed, "I was staring at your hair alright!" he snapped. Ruffnut looked confused and then a bit angered.

"What! Is my hair ugly or something! Does it offend all you stupid guys out there!" she growled. Snotlout quickly interrupted.

"No! Gosh why do you girls always have to expect the worst of people! I was staring at your hair because it's beautiful ok! It looks really, really pretty!" He felt Ruffnut's grip go and he sat up and looked at her she was looking away out at the ocean with a deep blush on her face.

"Oh…" she said almost a whisper. Snotlout gulped and shuffled a little closer to her and followed her gaze to the ocean.

"So…." He said breaking the silence giving her a soft gentle shove with his shoulder.

Ruffnut smiled to herself and shoved him back, "You hit like a girl" she said. Snotlout let out a loud laugh.

"No I don't" he said shoving her back. Ruffnut looked at him and grinned.

"Yes you do! Your worse than Tuff and he shoves like a total girl!" she laughed.

"Oh really?" said Snotlout with a grin before pushing her knocking her off balance. Ruffnut grinned and tackled him. They were in a playful scuffle for a bit before Snotlout pinned her to the ground their faces centimeters apart.

"Like a girl huh?" he said with a grin. Ruffnut smiled up at him and they were left in silence staring into each other's eyes. Snotlout froze. This was his chance to kiss Ruffnut, this was his first chance ever to kiss her and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Leaning a little closer to her their faces now barley apart, he could feel her warm breath on his face, he could see the sparkles in her eyes… yes this was it, he leaned forwards when suddenly a loud roar was heard and Barfbelch appeared right in front of then hovering in the air roaring.

Ruffnut pushed Snotlout off her and stood up brushing herself off grabbing her helmet and planting it on her head her face flushed. "What's wrong boy?" she asked trying to act like it had never happened.

Snotlout slowly picked himself up….. *Great timing* he sighed to himself. Hookfang appeared next to Barfbelch and he was roaring as well…. Something was very wrong.

"We gotta find Tuff" said Ruffnut jumping onto Barf's neck and quickly ordered the dragon into the air not waiting for Snotlout. Looking after her with a confused look on his face Snotlout mounted Hookfang and ordered him in the air…. Girls could be so confusing sometimes.

Ruffnut peered down through the dark sky trying to find her brother, but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Come on…" she muttered to herself and just as she said that she spotted Tuffnut and he was slowly making his way down the side of a rock face.

"TUFFNUT!" Shouted Ruffnut sounding annoyed but also worried. Snotlout who had just caught up to the blond groaned as he spotted his friend scrambling down the rock face.

Ruffnut commanded Barfbelch down to Tuffnut. "Tuffnut what the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted. Tuffnut jumped in fright falling backwards off the rock face and onto Belch's head.

"Ruffnut?" he said sitting up. Ruffnut glared across at her brother but before she could talk Tuffnut eyes went wide.

"I was looking for you when I came to the cliff, a man and a dragon have washed up on the beach!" shouted Tuffnut looking around franticly. "Wait what? You left me!" yelled Tuffnut pointing at Ruffnut accusingly and then his gaze shifted to Snotlout, "What did he do to you? What did you do to him!" demanded Tuffnut in anger.

Ruffnut was staring at her brother with a WTF face on, "Tuffnut!" she yelled.

Snotlout glared at his friend, "Tuffnut where is the guy who washed up!" he exclaimed. Tuffnut looked back and forth between his sister and friend with a disgusted look on his face.

"That guy can wait…. Now what did you guys do?" he exclaimed.

"TUFFNUT!" Ruffnut and Snotlout shouted at the same time. Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh…. Whatever then he's down there somewhere but I hardly see how that's more important than this" he sighed Ruffnut glared at her brother and then ordered their dragon down followed by Snotlout and Hookfang.

Soon they came across a man's body on the shore and a large shape of a dragon. Quickly landing their dragons the three young adults ran across the shore "Hookfang get that dragon" yelled Snotlout as he made it to the young man. Snotlout pulled the young man out of the water that was lapping at his body and away from the water; Hookfang dragged the dragon from the water.

Ruffnut ran past Snotlout and Tuffnut knowing that they could handle the man. She came to Hookfang and the other dragon. As soon as she came to it she knew that it was a new species. It was basically a giant wolf with sea blue scales and huge wings.

Quickly Ruffnut examined the dragon as fast as she could; it was breathing and had no fresh wounds but had plenty of scars. Ruffnut's attention was drawn to a strange marking on the dragon's chest…. It was in the shape of a wolf snarling it was as if it had been burnt there. Ruffnut stared at it for a while and reached forwards to touch the mark when suddenly the dragon lashed out at her pinning her to the ground; and then the dragon spoke.

"Don't even think about it"

_**Well there you go I hope the chapter was good! Please read and review :) I must admit I'm having heaps of fun writing this fic.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four everybody! Enjoy**_

_**Ruffnuts POV **_

Everything was hurting, my head, my neck, my back…. Everything. What happened? Where was I? Why was I in my bed? The last I remember I was….. Tuffnut? Where was he was he alright? What about Snotlout? And that man….. The man who had washed up on the beach with his dragon. Wait a minute the dragon could talk!

I sit up… I can't help but moan in pain; I look down at where the pain is coming from, my stomach. I lifted my shirt up and saw bandages wrapped around my stomach blood staining the white cloth, I touched it with my hand….. Stupid mistake. It hurt like hell. Giving out a small cry of pain I lay my head back down on the pillow.

"Ruffnut!" yelled a familiar female voice and sure enough there was Astrid bursting through the doors. "Oh my gosh are you alright?"

I gave an annoyed sigh, "What do you think!?" I snapped. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair next to me.

"Everybody's asking about you" she said.

"What happened to me?" I asked. Astrid frowned.

"You're going to have to ask Tuff and Lout that one" she said standing up and putting a hand out to help me up, "Can you walk?"

I slapped her hand away and glared at her, I hate it when she gets all helpful… everybody knows that Vikings don't need help. "I'm fine" I growled as I slowly got into a sitting position. I cringed in pain and slowly stood up, "See fine" I said while wincing in pain.

Astrid looked at me unconvinced, "You sure you don't want any help?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I don't" I growled, Astrid shrugged and moved aside so I could walk past her, but I could still feel her eyes on me as I slowly shuffled forwards. I knew I needed help but I was too stubborn to ask for it.

Astrid opened the door for me, breaking the silence between us Astrid spoke, "I hear Snotlout saved your life today" she said with a smirk. I glanced over at her as I walked out of the room I was in.

"Oh" I muttered as a blush came to my face… another stupid mistake.

"You like him don't you" chuckled Astrid as she followed me towards the staircase. "Well that's fine because he likes you to" she said.

I turned to glare at her and that almost killed me. Giving a scream of pain I clutched my stomach and fell to the ground landing on my butt.

"Ruffnut!" gasped Astrid as she fell to my side. "Oh gosh" she said as one of her hands went to my wound when she lifted her hand up again it was covered in blood. "No" she muttered her face going a pale ghostly white. She stood up on shaky legs. "Keep pressure on your wound Ruff I'll be right back" she shouted.

"Astrid…." I groaned feeling dizzy and nauseous. Astrid took one last looked at me full of sorrow before rushing down the stairs I could hear her yelling.

"GOBBER! ANYBODY WE NEED SOME HELP UP HERE NOW"

All I felt was pain….. and when I looked down at my wound blood was everywhere. Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long, long time. I cried. I cried so hard, the hot tears rushed down my face, I was in so much pain that I fell onto my side, sending a huge jolt of pain throughout my stomach; I screamed a loud pain filled scream.

_**Normal POV **_

"It's only been one day Tuff, it's not like she's never gonna wake up" said Stoic as he patted Tuffnut's back.

It'd been one day since well….. Since everything had happened. The night before Hiccup and Astrid had been on a patrol when they had spotted something on the beach and when they got down there they saw Tuffnut and Snotlout leaning over the unmoving body of Ruffnut who was in a pool of blood, a unfamiliar unmoving man on laying in the sand and Barfbelch and Hookfang standing guard on a unmoving unknown dragon. After everything was explained, Tuffnut carried Ruff back while Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout moved the man and his dragon back. Ruffnut had pretty bad wounds, she hadn't woken up yet, nor had the dragon and its master.

Now Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber and Stoic where talking outside Astrid's house where Ruffnut was taken to stay. Ruff's mother and Father hadn't been informed yet…. Actually the whole village apart from them didn't know. Hiccup had been left in charge of looking after the man and dragon.

Tuffnut shrugged Stoic's hand off his shoulder and glared at him, "You don't know that….. we should of just killed that stupid dragon when we had the chance" he muttered. Fishlegs looked at him horrified.

"What! No we couldn't kill it, we don't know what it is, we don't know anything about it!" he stammered. Tuffnut glared over at Fishlegs. '

"You wanna end up with your face in the dirt, because that can be arranged" growled Tuffnut.

"Ok guys that's enough" said Stoic

"Run me through it again lad's what happened?" said Gobber who was trying to make sense of the situation. Snotlout spoke up.

"When we got to the beach Tuff and I went straight to the man while Ruffnut went to check on the dragon. As we checked over the man Ruffnut screamed and when we looked up that dragon had sunk it's claws into Ruff, Barfbelch, Hookfang, Tuff and I attacked the dragon and knocked that thing out" he said in anger as he slammed his fist on the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.

Stoic looked at Snotlout with wide eyes before shaking his head about to talk when a loud pain filled scream was heard and Astrid burst out of her house's door.

"Astrid what's wrong?" asked Stoic.

"GOBBER! HELP!" she yelled, "COME QUICKLY!" She shouted.

Tuffnut was the first one to start running towards Astrid's followed by Snotlout, Gobber, Stoic and a nervous Fishlegs. As soon as they made it to the top of Astrid stairs and saw Ruffnut Tuffnut fell to her side.

"Ruff!" yelled Tuffnut shaking her shoulder gently, "She's not moving! Oh no she's dead!" he yelled and as soon as he said that Ruffnut kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I'm not dead stupid" she groaned holding her stomach, her hands where drenched in blood. Snotlout kneeled down next to Ruffnut.

"Oh crap" he muttered, "Gobber!" he yelled. Gobber wasn't exactly a doctor or anything but he was the best they had. "Gobber why's it still bleeding?" he yelled.

Gobber came to Ruffnut and frowned picking her up gently and taking her back to Astrid's room and placing her on her bed, "She's losing blood fast, Snotlout don't just stand there go find some bandages, Tuffnut you stay here and you others clear off the last thing I need is everybody crowding around me while I try to work" he snapped.

Snotlout nodded and turned around going off to find some bandages, Tuffnut who had recovered from the kick came to sit by Ruffnut, "Why hasn't the bleeding stopped Gobber?" he asked in concern.

Gobber shook his head as he cleaned the wound, "I don't know lad…. It should of stopped by now" he muttered. Snotlout ran back into the room his hands full of bandages.

"Here" he said handing them to Gobber.

Gobber grabbed them and started bandaging her, "It's not stopping" he muttered to himself.

Snotlout gulped, "Why not!" he said a bit louder then he intended.

Gobber glanced over at him, "I really don't know… wait that dragon" he muttered. Snotlout and Tuffnut looked at him.

"What?" Said Tuffnut.

Gobber mumbled something to himself before answering, "If it is an unknown dragon then it could have some kind of poison that we don't know about… but that doesn't mean that you boys can go and threaten that man to tell us if there is a cure" he said and as soon as he turned around they were gone.

"Great" he muttered.

Tuffnut and Snotlout walked side by side towards Hiccup's where they were keeping the guy. Fishleg's and Astrid where sitting down in the grass reading every book ever written about dragon wounds trying to find anything that could help when they spotted Snotlout and Tuffnut marching towards Hiccup's.

"They look mad" said Fishlegs with a gulp.

Astrid eyed them up, "Hey what are you two doing?" she yelled, they either didn't hear her or heard her but didn't choose to answer. "What are they doing?" she muttered.

Snotlout banged on Hiccup's door, "HICCUP!" He yelled. Hiccup opened the door.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on? Is Ruffnut alright?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Is that guy awake?" asked Tuffnut in annoyance completely ignoring Hiccups question.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in concern; "Yeah he woke up about half an hour ago, what of it?" he asked and before he could do anything Snotlout and Tuffnut pushed past him and into his house. They found the man sitting next to the fire with a blanket wrapped around him.

Hiccup quickly stepped in front of him, "What do you guy's think you're doing? The poor guy.." Tuffnut pushed him aside and marched over to the man and threw him to the ground.

"Now I'm only going to say this once so you better listen up" he snarled. The red haired man nodded his head clearly scared for his life. Hiccup stood up again and was about to rush over when Snotlout shoved him back down.

"What are you doing!" demanded Hiccup.

As soon as he said that Astrid barged into the room followed by Fishlegs, "Hiccup? What's going on?" she demanded. Glancing over at Tuffnut her eyes narrowed and she glared. "Get off him!" she yelled.

Snotlout glared at them, "Just wait!" he ordered. Tuffnut didn't take his eyes off the man.

"That dragon of yours has done something to my sister, her wound hasn't stopped bleeding! So you have to fix her NOW" He yelled. The room went quiet and the man looked at them all his eyes wide.

Then he spoke, his voice deep with a Irish accent, "Ya going to need a scale from my dragon, I can do the rest, now I wouldn't mind it if you got off me…. Tuffnut" he said with a light grin. Tuffnut got off him and looked down at him.

"How do you know my name" he stammered pointing at him.

The man slowly stood up, "I can tell all of you that later, but right now I'm meant to be saving Ruffnut, now where's my dragon" he said pushing past Tuffnut and walking outside, leaving the teenage Viking's standing there in shock.

Snotlout finally spoke up, "How the hell does he know Ruff's name!" he yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to go after him" said Hiccup running out of his house followed by Astrid and Fishlegs. Snotlout and Tuffnut just stared at each other for a bit.

Tuffnut glared at Snotlout suddenly, "This is your entire fault!" he yelled jabbing a finger at him. Snotlout looked at him in anger and shock.

"Um how!?" he demanded glaring back. Tuffnut glared at him.

"I don't exactly know right now but I know it's your fault!" he yelled. "You just stay away from my sister!" he shouted in anger, Snotlout glared at him, even though Tuff was his friend that didn't stop him from being a real idiot. "You can't talk to her, train with her or go near her ever again!" he yelled.

Snotlout looked at him ready to punch the guy's brain's out when Hiccup burst into the room, "Ruffnut's bleeding has stopped… what's going on?" he said. Tuffnut and Snotlout glanced over at Hiccup.

"Nothing" said Snotlout as he pushed past Hiccup and started walking towards Astrid's. Tuffnut glared after him before following Hiccup towards Astrid's.

_**Ruffnut's POV **_

My head was spinning… all I can remember is Gobber trying to stop the bleeding and then I must of past out…. Great. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, I could see somebody leaning over me bandaging my wound. "Who are you…." I slurred.

"I can be anybody you want me to be" came a deep voice. I frowned and slowly sat up into a sitting position. My stomach still hurt but not as much as it used to. I looked at the face of my savior.

Gorgeous overloud! Oh god this guy was hot! He looked about my age maybe a bit older, he had shoulder length wavy red hair, a stubble beard, green eye, and he looked tall and damn was he muscular! I blushed lightly and looked around the room spotting Astrid.

"Ruffnut! Thank the god's you're alright!" she yelled coming to her bedside pushing the guy who I'd been eye goggling out of the way.

"Yeah…" I said with a small smile. "Where's Tuffnut?" I asked quietly.

"Tuffnut and Snotlout are at Hiccup's, Hiccup just left to go and get them" said Astrid with a smile, but her attention then slipped to the guy. "Speaking of witch you have a lot of explaining to do" she said with a glare.

The man smirked at Astrid, "Alright then, ask away… I'm an open book" he said. He glanced over at me and winked. Blushing again I looked away.

Astrid crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Ok then you'll be happy to answer any question I throw at you?" she asked. The guy nodded with the same smirk. "How do you know Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's names?" she asked. I looked up at her in shock….. That man new my name?

"That page in my book isn't available right now" he said grinning and crossing his arms with a smug expression on his face as he leaned against the wall.

A loud bang was heard as Stoic slammed his fist onto a table that was in the room, I jumped, I didn't notice that anybody else was in the room…. To busy staring at that guy. Now that I looked around through I noticed that Gobber, Fishlegs and Stoic where all in the room as well. "Answer that question! You are on my island and you are going to listen to my rules!" he yelled.

The man grinned and shrugged, "Fine… but really Stoic you shouldn't be so mean to one of your former clan members" he said. The room went silent.

Stoic started stomping towards the boy when suddenly the door burst open and in came Tuffnut followed by Snotlout and Hiccup. "RUFF!" Yelled Tuffnut as he sat down on the side of my bed.

Snotlout gave a sigh of relief before giving a small smile and leaning against the door frame gazing at me, I looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"Hey Tuff" I said with a small smile. Tuffnut smiled at me and gave me a light punch on the arm. Everyone looked at us, this was a rare moment for them all to see us showing love to each other. Tuffnut seemed to notice everyone looking at us.

"Stop being such a pussy" said Tuffnut standing up and brushing himself off and gulping, "Well then again I don't expect any less from a girl" he said with a grin. I glared at him and looked around for something to throw at him.

"You two haven't changed a bit" said the unnamed red haired man. All sets of eyes landed on him.

"I'm really started to get sick of this guy! Who is he anyway?" asked Snotlout pointing at him.

"That's still yet to be discovered" said Astrid who was clearly annoyed.

I looked at the guy, something about him was familiar. His eyes where what really got me, I was sure I had seen this guy before… Hunter? No it couldn't be could it, he left years ago…. And never came back.

"Hunter?" I said quietly but it seemed that I said that louder then I meant to.

"I'm glad somebody remembers me" Hunter said with a grin as he gazed at me.

Tuffnut glanced at me before looking back at Hunter, "You're not Hunter!" he yelled, "Hunter doesn't have a stubble beard!" he claimed. I glared at him, how stupid could my brother really get.

"Tuff! The last time you saw him he was five! Of course he's changed you numbskull" I yelled. Tuffnut looked at me with a smirk.

"Not all people change, your still a scrawny little girl" he said grinning. I flung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up on shaky legs.

"Wanna say that again loser!" I yelled with one hand wrapped over my stomach. Tuffnut looked concerned as he rushed to my side and.

"Hey you should be resting" he said in concern. I felt the need to kick my brother…. But he was trying to be nice I guess. I gave an annoyed sigh but sat back down.

"Hunter?" said Stoic remembering back. "Not Fergal and Halva's lad?" said Stoic.

Hunter grinned and nodded, "That's right" he said, Stoic smiled widely.

"Well how is the old fool Fergal?" said Stoic happily as he gave Hunter a pat on a back like they were old friends.

Hunter frowned, "Not well I'm afraid….. my mother died two years ago from an illness and my father now is sick as well" he said. Before Stoic could reply Snotlout spoke up.

"I think you o us a story about how you got here….. why you are here" he said with a hard glare. Hunter smirked.

"Oh I remember you….. Snotface was it?" he said with a grin. Chuckles went around the room.

"Snotlout" Snotlout said his glare only darkening. I looked over at Snotlout, he obviously didn't like Hunter. I looked away when he glanced at me. I don't know why but I just couldn't look him in the eye anymore.u

"Fine, I guess you guys do need a story" said Hunter. "After sailing for around 2 months my mother father and I came across an island. There was another tribe of Viking's there, they call themselves 'The Ninacle's' named after the dragon's that inhabited the island with them, and like you do now, they train those dragons" said Hunter.

"Before us?" said Hiccup in shock.

"Yes I said that didn't I" said Hunter grinning.

"I've never heard of 'The Ninacles' before" said Stoic.

"That's no surprise there, The Ninacles are an unknown tribe that have never had contact from others" said Hunter. "Now….. The Ninacles where ruled by a fierce man by the name of Titus, he killed all that threatened him, his people hardly ever ate because he would take all of their food, worst of all if your child was weak or smaller than others he would kill them…." Everybody was quiet. "My father stood up and faced Titus and they had a show down, my father ended up killing him, freeing the islands people, then they crowned my father the new ruler of the island" finished Hunter.

"I didn't mean that! I meant why are you here!" snarled Snotlout.

"Let's just say that me and my dragon where sick of our island and wanted to check out the others" said Hunter smirking at Snotlout.

Wait a minute…. Hunter's dragon spoke! How the hell did I let that slip my mind. "Your dragon can talk!" I suddenly yelled pointing at Him.

"It can what!" yelled Hiccup.

Hunter grinned, "Oh yeah….. so it can"

_**Please keep reading and reviewing everyone it means a lot to me :) **_


End file.
